As Long As You're Mine
by vampgirl18
Summary: Edward and Bella have a falling out. With a huge cock and a diamond ring, Edward has a plan. Will he be able to make it up to her on Valentines Day? Lemony goodness.


**Countdown to V-Day- Cupids Lil "Ut Oh"**

**Title-** As Long As You're Mine

**Penname- **Vampgirl18

**Rated-** M

**Authors note**- I wrote this as a companion piece to my Horney Halloween submission, '**Halloween After Hours' **and my Christmas Countdown piece **'I wish It Was Christmas Today'**. You don't have read those first, there's enough background info in this so you won't be confused…but if you want to see how they met or want another lemon… go read it.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Twilight. But those hunky vamps own my dirty mind. No really, true story.

**Vamp traits-**

**1)** No Sparklethon. My vamps are allowed to be in very limited amounts of sunlight… think Mick St. John of Moonlight.

**2)** _Tru:Blood_ will be a vamp drink. If you don't know what that is- it's bottled synthetic blood that vampires drink instead of human blood. (If they want.)

**3) **Vampires are known to humans.

**4) **Fangs!

**5)** If you haven't realized it before, Vampire Rights is a code for Gay Rights in America.

Oh, and if anybody knows the musical Wicked, be prepared to see quote's from _'The Wizard and I' _and also_ 'As Long As You're Mine'._

'**As Long As You're Mine'- Wicked**

_Elphaba-_

Kiss me too fiercely,

Hold me too tight.

I need help believing,

You're with me tonight.

My wildest dreamings could not foresee,

Lying beside you,

With you wanting me.

And just for this moment,

As long as you're mine,

I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline.

And if it turns out,

It's over too fast,

I'll make every last moment last.

As long as you're mine…

_Fiyero-_

Maybe I'm brainless,

Maybe I'm wise.

But you've got me seeing through different eyes.

Somehow I've fallen under you're spell,

And somehow I'm feeling,

It's "Up" that I fell.

_Both-_

Every moment,

As long as you're mine,

I'll wake up my body,

And make up for lost time.

_Fiyero-_

Say there's no future,

For us as a pair…

_Both-_

And though I may know,

I don't care.

Just for this moment,

As long as you're mine,

Come be how you want to

And see how bright we shine.

Borrow the moonlight,

Until it is through,

And know I'll be here holding you,

As long as you're mine.

* * *

**EPOV-**

A soft tinkling piano played over the loudspeaker of the Tiffany & Company in downtown Philadelphia as I casually strolled down the isles. I was looking for the perfect thing to give my Bella. Valentine's Day was approaching rapidly, and while I know she doesn't want me to buy her anything, I would feel like shit if I didn't. So, here I was, on my lunch break –not that I needed lunch- strolling through Tiffany's shopping for the worlds pickiest person.

We had been dating for what felt like a lifetime, but was actually roughly four months. Bella was absolutely perfect and everything you wanted in a mate. Sweet, funny, smart, and unbelievably fucking sexy, she had it all.

I never thought in all my years of 'life' that I would ever find myself a mate, which is what we call our significant others in the vampire community. When we find the person who holds your heart, we stay with them until we…well…I guess _die_ really isn't the right word to describe when our existence end.

"May I help you sir," a female sales clerk to my left asked politely. I turned towards the tall blonde woman and smiled. At my grin, her heart rate stuttered then set off at a brisk pace. The lust that was exuding out of her pores was slightly bitter in its smell, not at all like when Bella got turned on, which mimicked a beautiful night blooming rose.

God, I couldn't even go a minute without thinking about her, could I?

"No thank you, I'm fine just looking around."

She nodded, her face flaming in color. Instead of the lovely sweeping of color that graced my Bella's cheeks and throat, hers was ruddy and violent. "Just call me if you need help with _anything_, my name is Julie."

I smiled tightly at the obvious come on and continued my browsing. I walked through the necklace section, trying to find something that embodied my small human girlfriend's tastes.

"…_Vampire rights…_"

My head snapped up and my attention was driven away from the silver and diamond encrusted keys in the display case in front of me. My ears picked up a small static sound towards the front of the store. The guard by the front double doors had a small radio he was listening to.

I listened closely.

"_Just in time for Valentine's Day Pennsylvania has passed legislation for Vampires to legally marry in the state. This decision comes after months of debates. Starting today, vampire can marry within their own race, as well as with humans. Many Church groups oppose the position and are protesting all over the city and state. Let's take it live to Erica down at City Hall where a large protest from the Evangelical Church of Philadelphia has gathered, Erica?..."_

Did I really just hear that? Have I actually understood? My kind can finally get married?

I couldn't keep the grin off my face as my mind conjured up images of Bella walking towards me in a lovely white wedding dress. I shouldn't be thinking like this though… I wasn't even sure if Bella wanted to get married, let alone get married to a vile monster like me. Still, I couldn't help my self from wandering over to the sparkly diamond engagement rings. Many of them were gaudy and gauche, not for my Bella at all. I wanted to get her a ring with a sizeable rock, but not a small crystal house on her hand.

The rings were unparalleled in their beauty, and as I approached the middle of the ring display…I had found the perfect one.

It was a perfect compromise between my need to give her the world, and her disdain against garish gifts. It was lovely and unique, just like her. I could practically imagine it on her dainty hand.

A salesman with an impeccably cut suit and too much cologne approached me. Taking in my rapt attention on the case of rings, and my Armani three piece, his demeanor went from bored to interested, he could see he had a potential sale on his hands. "Good afternoon sir, my name is Blake. Would you like to see anything from the display case?"

I nodded and pointed to the ring. "That one, please."

Blake nodded with a small grin, smelling a sale. He pulled the ring out of the display and set the white ring holder on the glass table top. The perfectly cut diamond sparkled under the bright lighting of the store. My super human eyes picked up the spectrum of light in each stone.

"This is the Tiffany Legacy diamond engagement ring. It's a 2 carat cushion cut diamond, surrounded by bead-set ¼ carat diamonds, on a platinum band. It has a clarity of VS61, color grade F to G. It's designed to model the glamour of the Edwardian period."

I nodded as he spoke, listening to the information. This was great quality piece. He handed me the small ring. The ring was lighter than air and beautifully crafted.

He continued and gestured at the other rings in the display case. "This ring here is a size six. But we offer sizes five through nine, including half sizes. If you decide to purchase a ring, you will also need to know her hand size so we can fit the diamond to it."

On instinct I spoke. "Her ring size is six and a half and her hands are roughly three inches across the palm and seven inches to the tip of her middle finger. Her small hands are small, but her fingers are long and thin. Does that help at all?"

Blake gaped at me before controlling his expression. "Uh…y-yes. That is plenty of information. Usually the men who come in here have no clue as to the size."

I smiled at his reaction. Being a vampire made my memory near flawless, that, and anything that had to do with my Bella I knew everything about…Including the stack of dirty romance novels she hides from me in her closet.

Silly girl, as if I wouldn't find them.

"How soon would you be able to have the ring ready?"

His joy escalated as he saw his paycheck rise. I could smell the sickeningly sweet ting of cotton candy that went along with his happiness. "I can have it to you in two weeks, sir."

I frowned. It was already February 5th, I wasn't sure if I was going to propose to her, but, even if just gave it to her as a Valentine's Day gift and passed it off as a plain old ring- it belonged on her finger. And it belonged there as soon as possible.

If she said no and left that day, I would give it to her as a reminder of me. I wanted a part of myself with her always, whether it was as her fiancé- and later husband, or as an old _experimentation_ with vampires…

Clearing my throat, unessecarliy, I leaned into the guy. I turned my head slightly and discreetly beckoned him to lean in. "Now, I think you and I both know that you can have to ring here sooner than that."

He shook his head slightly. "Sir, I'm sure I don't know what you mean…"

I didn't want to do this, but sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures. Mind control, or glamouring as the humans called it, is a trait that very powerful vampires possess. It takes years to accurately control it and to safely execute it. If a newborn tried to glamour a humen, they might end up causing permanent brain damage. I was lucky my maker, Carlisle, taught me how to master it.

I stared deeply into his eyes and gently started to mold his mind. "You are going to get me the ring within a week. Aren't you?"

With a blank stare he answered almost robotically. "Yes, sir, or course sir."

I couldn't explain why I said the following words. All I remember was thinking how perfect this ring would look on my love's hand.

"I'll take it."

Now how the hell was I going to ask her?

**BPOV-**

"Next!"

I jumped and stepped up to the counter. "Yeah, I'll take a pulled pork sandwich and an Italian hoagie. Please."

"That'll be $10.87."

I handed the cashier the money and went to stand to wait for my order. It was the lunch rush in Reading Terminal Market and the marketplace was absolutely packed. It was difficult to even move around, let alone get and eat a sandwich. Never the less, I got my food and made my way over to Alice, who was waiting by a flower stand. Even though she was a short person, she was hard to miss. Dressed head to toe in a bright green wrap dress and royal blue pea coat, she was impossible to miss.

"Here." I handed her her Italian hoagie. She thanked me and stuffed it into her oversized purse, her arms too full of fresh cut tulips to carry the sandwich.

"Thanks. You wanna go to Love Park to eat? I think it's too crowded in here to find a table," she asked as we pushed our way towards the door.

I nodded and we headed out onto the crowded street. We chatted about our work -I was a romance editor and Alice my assistant- what meetings I had left today and how many manuscripts I had to go through. As we approached City Hall, a dull roaring could be heard.

I looked at Alice confused "Do you hear that?"

She nodded with an equally perplexed look on her face. We quickened our pace as we approached, growing more and more curious abut the noise.

Gathered in a huge crowd around the base of City Hall, there were protesters of some sort. They held signs and shouted up at the large old building, it was absolute chaos.

"Do you know what happened," I asked Alice.

She shook her head. 'Nope, I've been out and about the office all day. I haven't been able to check the news online or anything."

She was right; we've been so busy today that I haven't had the time to check either. "I'll go ask, be right back."

I approached a protester closest to me, which happened to be a very angry, very tall, man holding a sign that said _'God Hates Fangs!'_

_Oh no…_

My stomach dropped as I gazed upon the other signs that were gathered. All of them had some sort of hateful or derogatory comment towards Vampires.

"Uh...excuse me?" The man turned towards me. "What's going on?"

His jaw clenched and his eyes grew stormy. "The state decided that these blood sucking _abominations_ can now get married to their human whores. America is going to shit if they think we'll allow scum in our churches." He turned back towards the crowd. "Fuck the Vampires!"

A cheer arose from the crowd, blocking out all the noise from the city around us.

I was shocked. How could these people be so hateful? Vampires weren't any different than normal people, sure their diets were a bit different than a human, but they weren't monsters…

At least, the vampires I had met weren't. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, was nice enough. Not very talkative, but with a girlfriend like Alice, he couldn't get a word in edgewise anyway.

Then there was Edward.

There was so much I could say about my boyfriend. How caring he was, how smart and funny he was, how unbelievably attractive he was…but anything I could say would not do his justice. Not even a little. He truly was the holy grail of men. I couldn't get over how sweet and loving he was towards me.

Being too shocked to say anything back to the man, I turned and walked back to Alice. Her face had a look caught between sadness and anger. Without saying a word, we turned and walked back the way we came in silence.

**Time Jump –Three days**

Edward had been acting extremely strange. He hadn't been his usual touchy feely self. Normally he would proposition me for sex at least a dozen times a day…but he hadn't at all the past three days. He's been around the apartment less and less and when he was, it was only to grab some paper work and a Tru:Blood before heading back out the door.

_Had I done something, or was it something I said?_

"Bella! Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!"

_Oh sweet baby Jesus…it is way too early for this shit._

Alice burst into my office and squealed like a little girl while she waved her hand directly in my face. Due to lack of coffee, it took me a while to focus in on what she was trying to show me.

It was a ring.

And not just any ring…it was a large sparkling perfect diamond. An engagement ring.

"Jasper proposed last night! He said he had the ring for a while, but once they announced that Vampires could legally marry, he knew it was the perfect time to pop the question! Oh Bella, I'm _so_ happy. You have to be my maid of honor. Though I'll probably have a green color scheme, and I know how you don't like that color, but if I get it in a darker color it'll look…"

I tuned her out, consumed by my own thoughts. _Jasper proposed… He wanted to spend the rest of eternity with her… Alice is getting married…_

_Did Edward not want to spend his life with me? Did he not love me as much as I thought he did? Or as much as I love him? _

We hadn't really discussed the Vampires being able to marry. We had briefly talked about it, more of a _'News of the day' _conversation, than the _'I'm ready to spend my life with you and now we legally_ _can_' sort of way. He didn't once talk about us getting married, or expressing his excitement over the new law. Did that mean he didn't want to get hitched? Or did that mean he didn't want to get married to me?

Sure, he said he loved me, but did he mean it? Was he only using me for a warm body and some fresh blood? Maybe he was only with me until he found someone better, like some vampire girl.

Maybe that's where he's been the past three days, with some pretty, skinny bitch. I had never been the 'thin girl', not to say I was fat, but I had never dipped below a size six. It was understandable that he would want someone who would look just as amazing as he did.

I had heard stories of humans who fell in love with vampires and the vampires only using them as walking, talking, vending machines. They were heart broken when the vampire finally decided to leave them.

The thought alone made an ache form in my chest, as if my heart was missing.

Edward, drawn out of his office by Alice's screaming, stood in my doorway looking every bit as handsome as a male model in his grey suit. "Congratulations Alice. Jasper is a lucky man."

Alice wheeled around. "I know, isn't he? I have you to thank for that. If you hadn't introduced us…" She trailed off and turned back to me. "I have to go make some calls, but we'll talk more at lunch okay?"

I felt Edward's gaze burn into me, I refused to look. "Yeah Alice, that sounds great."

She pranced out of the room just a quickly as she came in.

Edward remained in the doorway. I couldn't look at him. I was almost certain he wasn't with for my sparkling personality or my body…If he _was_ just using me as his…fangbanger, then I wanted him to stop stringing me along. Alright, that's a lie. Sadly, when it comes to Edward Cullen, I'll take what I can get. So much for woman's lib.

His voice broke the silence. "Are you alright Bella?"

Picking up a transcript on my desk, I buried my gaze in it. "Fine. Busy."

I could feel his presence there for at least five more minutes.

But I still refused to look at him.

*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*

Days passed.

The ache in my chest grew and grew.

Still no conversations about our future.

Still no ring.

Still no sex... I think that one hurt the most. My girly bits were on strike since I refused to let them play with Edward. Which was fine with me, they were moody bitches anyway.

Edward was shutting me out emotionally and I getting more and more anxious. Around our apartment, there were no more casual touches or gentle caresses. Our rides into work were always filled with tense silences and unanswered questions. It was strange being so close to someone and yet so far away.

Valentine's Day was tomorrow and I anticipated the world's most awkward day.

In the history of awkward days.

Ever.

"So what are you and Edward doing for Valentine's Day?"

I turned and looked at my closest friend. She had the glow of a woman in love.

"Uh…nothing I guess. Maybe stay at home and watch some sappy romantic comedies."

She gaped at me. "What?"

I felt my cheeks heat up. It did sound pretty lame. "Yeah…Edward hasn't mentioned any plans…so…I guess were just staying at home."

Alice shook her head her gently curled short locks –a style she tries every month or so- bounced around her head. "No, I'm taking you shopping. C'mon." She grabbed my hand and started towards the door.

"Alice! I can't just leave work."

She tugged harder. "Yes, you can and besides you have no meetings today, I should know."

I rolled my eyes, there's no use to argue with her logic. I wasn't going to win anyway. "Fine. Let me grab me coat."

She nodded, her bright red lips parting into a full grin. "I'll meet you in the lobby."

I grabbed the plain black trench and made my way to the elevators. It opened as soon as I reached it, a few people stepping out.

Including Edward. He stopped when he saw me. "Going somewhere?"

I nodded stiffly. "Yeah, ah…Alice wanted to get me something for Valentine's Day."

A muscle in his jaw twitched. "Right, well I'll see you later then."

"Yeah…later."

Edward leaned forward and looked like he wanted to kiss me…I shut my eyes and anticipated his lips on my, only to feel…

Nothing.

My eyes popped open and watched as he walked down the hall towards his office…and away from me. My heart tore open as I got into the elevator. I was so grateful that I was alone in it. I wouldn't have wanted anyone to see the tears that fell around floor 60.

**EPOV-**

If vampires could get drunk, I would be shit faced. Bella was driving me absolutely crazy with her silence towards me, and I honestly have no idea how much longer I could take it. Was she breaking up with me? Did she not love me anymore?

I could only think of one person to call. Dialing quickly, I called my best friend.

"Hello," came a calming southern drawl on the other line.

"Jasper, I fucked up royally. Can you help me out?"

He paused. "You fucked up? How? What did you do?"

I sighed and ran my hand down my face, trying to alleviate the stress that was building. "I don't know. One day everything is fine between Bella and I, and the next she won't talk to me, won't touch me, is either extremely depressed or angry. Not that I'm helping the situation; I'm out all the time either with work or planning how I'm going to propose to her...I don't know what to do."

Jazz paused. "You're going to propose?"

"Yeah, I just have to pick it up at Tiffany's. Is this a sign that I shouldn't ask her to marry me?"

"I wouldn't take it as one. Maybe you're just going through a rough patch. Do you know when this all started?"

I thought back. "Five days ago, after Alice told her you proposed."

_Oh…shit…_

I leaned my head back against my chair "Fuckkkk."

Jazz's deep bass laugh came through the ear piece. "Good, you figured it out. Now, what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I already bought the ring for her…should I give it to her tomorrow?" I didn't want to be a cliché when I gave it to her, but the sooner I gave her the ring the better.

"YES. No questions, you need to fix this shit ASAP. I mean…you do _want_ to fix this right, you want to marry her?"

I smiled at the thought of myself marrying Bella. She was an absolute angel and being able to spend eternity with her would be the most wonderful gift I have ever received. "Of course I do. I couldn't imagine my life without her."

"Alright. So, here's what you do…"

I listened intently to Jasper's instructions. He gave me enough material to work with that I wouldn't be left scrambling to find what I needed to get Bella. This was going to be perfect…I hope.

**BPOV-**

**Next Day**

I slowly opened my eyes as I laid in bed, not wanting to look over and see that Edward wasn't there next to me. Instead I reached my arm to the left of me. Nothing. I tried to swallow the disappointment I felt; it wasn't as if I had expecting him to put up with me much longer. I was being a royal bitch to him and he was just doing what any sane person would.

The smell of hot food –good food- wafted into the bedroom and made my hungry stomach rumbled. I got out bed, pulled on my robe, and made my way to the kitchen.

Oh my God.

There was Edward standing in front of the stove cooking pancakes for me. At least, I assume they were for me, unless he has taken up an interest in human food. He turned around and looked at me over his shoulder, giving me his heart breaking crooked smile.

"Hey." His voice almost melted me. "I was hoping I could finish this before you woke up…you know, breakfast in bed and all."

I tried to smile, but it was weighed down by my haywire emotions. Anger- at him for at being so sweet and generous even though he was probably was using me and not going to marry me. Guilt- I hadn't gotten him anything other than some crappy card and he was being sweet and generous by making me breakfast. Joy- for him being so sweet and generous and making me breakfast in bed.

_Damn him for being so sweet and generous_.

I sat down at the counter of his state of the art kitchen. He brought the tray over and sat it in front of me, on it was three perfectly shaped blueberry heart shaped pancakes, half a grapefruit, and a single red rose.

"Wow Edward, this looks great," I just managed to choke out. My throat had tightened and my eyes watered as I looked at the lovely breakfast.

Edward smiled and kissed my forehead lightly as he set down a cup of steaming hot coffee in front of me. I reveled at the sensation of his lips on my skin…and the fact that he knows exactly how I take my coffee. "I'm glad you think so. You enjoy it, I'll be back in a few hours."

I looked up at him alarmed, now noticing that he was fully dressed in jeans and a grey sweater. "Where are you going?"

Edward's face dropped, as if he hadn't expected my question. "I…uh…I have to go pick up some…uh… stuff. At the store. Yeah, some stuff at the store," he stammered out.

I was immediately on edge. Edward _never_ stammers. It was then I realized his intention. He didn't have to get anything; he just wanted to get away from me. I had to work to keep my face neutral. I didn't want him to see how much he affected me.

So instead, I nodded. "Right. Sure, I'll see you…later then."

He smiled, but it looked like it took a lot of effort on his part. "Yeah."

An hour later I was still sitting at the table, staring at my plate of now cold food, tear tracks dried on my eyes. I couldn't eat. I was too upset too eat.

And besides, maybe not eating will do me some good.

At that thought I stood up from the table and brought the tray over to the sink, my heart heavy. I was going to dump it down the drain, but I couldn't bring myself to ruin his perfectly prepared hearts. Instead I just grabbed the rose, which was stripped of its thorn, off the plate and returned to the bedroom.

On a whim, I took out the La Perla bags from yesterday. I pulled out the bright red lacy baby doll that Alice instead I get. I stripped and put it on; the lace was surprisingly soft as it slid against my skin- a nice change from the harsh feeling of other brands.

_Yeah well, that's what you get when you shell out 500 fucking dollars!!_

I felt ridiculous in my empty bedroom wearing lingerie, but I kept it on. I didn't expect much from wearing it. Even if Edward just gave me a pity fuck- it would be better than nothing.

I cuddled Edward's pillow –the one he doesn't actually need to sleep- and inhaled his musky, dark smell. It comforted me to hold on to some part of him. I don't remember when I fell asleep; I was too lost in my thoughts to care.

**EPOV-**

I scoured the city all day, looking for the finishing touches on my Valentine's Day plan. I got her dozens of her favorite flowers –pink peonies, red roses, and magenta tulips-, enough tea lights to set a high rise ablazed, he faveorite foods, wines, and desserts, and last, but not least, the ring from Tiffany's.

It was quarter after six by the time I arrived home. The apartment and still, I could barely make out the sound of Bella's breathing in the bedroom. I dropped off the food and wine in the kitchen, wincing when I noticed the food I had made her had gone untouched.

Setting the bags down on the dining room, I made my way to the bedroom. Peeking in, I saw Bella hugging my pillow close to her prone body, the comforter pulled up to her chin. She would have looked peaceful and clam if it wasn't for the tear tracks staining her cheeks. Resisting the urge the walk over and wrap my arms around her, I turned and walked from the room.

It took me no more than twenty minutes to set up our living room. I bought enough roses that I could scatter the petals around the floor and furniture, while still having enough to put them in vases with the other flowers. On every hard surface of our spacious living room, I lit the tea lights. They created a romantic mood that I hoped would entice Bella to talk to me.

I set the dining room table, also adorned in lights and flowers. I set the chilled wine in the bucket, laid out her food, and stepped back to appraise my handy work. A deep worry washed over me…would this is the last time I would see my beautiful Bella? If she said no to me…could I let her walk out the door and out of my life? I don't think I had the strength to stay away from her.

If it came down to it, I would let her keep the apartment. She didn't have anywhere else to live, while I had houses on almost every continent. I would discreetly pay for her costs of living, she wasn't nearly as wealthy as I am and I wanted her to be living as comfortable as possible…

_Stop it Cullen…keep positive. You haven't asked her yet, she might say yes…_

I doubted she would though. If the last few days were any indication- she was going to run out of the apartment as soon as she saw-

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

_What the hell?!_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

I covered my ears against the harsh noise. My head cleared briefly and I quickly realized it was the fire alarm. All the heat and smoke from the candles must have triggered them.

"Edward?"

My head snapped up in the direction of the hallway to see Bella. She had her hands over her ears against the noise, her lovely face set into an expression of deep confusion.

_Oh fuck…_

Bella's lush curves were wrapped up in the most sinful of outfits. She was the most breathtaking sight I had ever seen in my hundred plus years.

Before I knew what I was doing, I rushed up to her and scooped her up into my arms. She fit perfectly against my chest- she belonged there. Her arms secured themselves around my neck, keeping her steady against me. I looked deeply into her brown eyes, seeing every emotion I had hoped to see.

Love.

Happiness.

All the noise from the alarm fading away as I lean in and captured her full lips. They tasted so temptingly sweet; a combination of vanilla, strawberries, and a taste that was purely Bella. I parted her lips with my tongue, desperately seeking more of that intoxicating flavor. Our tongues clashed, writhing against each other. I would never tire of kissing Bella, no matter how many times I do so.

She broke our kiss, gasping for air. Unable to stop lavishing attention on her, I ran my lips down her neck, peppering kisses along the silky smooth skin.

"You've got to stop," she groaned as I sucked on a particularly tender spot. I nipped at it playfully, making sure not to break the skin. She threw her head back and let out a moan.

"And why is that?"

She gasped for air before she answered. "I thought I was strong enough…but I can't take you doing this before you leave me. I shouldn't have even put this ridiculous outfit on anyway."

_Wait what?_

I pulled back. "What do you mean leave you?"

She looked away. "I…I guess I always knew that this wouldn't last…It's just us fucking and you leaving would be the final nail in the coffin-"

Placing her back on the floor, I placed my hand over her mouth, too confused to let her go on. "Isabella, what are you talking about? I'm not leaving you- I could never leave you!"

Her eyes widened. "You're not?"

I shook my head and breathed out a laugh. "No, Bella, never. If you don't know I love you by now…then I've failed you more than I can say. I love you Isabella Swan and I will never stop loving you."

Bella sprang up and captured my lips once more. I was losing myself in the feeling of her pillow soft lips when, as if on cue, the overhead sprinklers started up. I released her lips and leaned my forehead against hers, laughing as the water trickled down around us. Bella laughed gleefully pecked my lips once more.

I pulled away. "I'll go turn this off. Go wait in the bedroom for me."

"Yes sir." _Jesus Christ._ Hearing her say sir had to have been the sexiest thing I have ever heard.

I quickly dismantled the sprinklers and made my way to the bedroom, desperate to be inside my Bella. Pushing open the door, I stopped dead in my tracks. There was Bella, sprawled across our king sized bed, looking every bit as beautiful as I knew her to be. Her dark hair fanned across the pillows and the lace baby doll fell open on the one side, revealing inch after inch of sensuous skin. I couldn't get over to her fast enough, every inch felt like a mile.

Before I dropped onto the bed, I shed all the layer of clothes I had on, only leaving the black boxers. Bella's lustful gaze swept across my skin and I could practically taste the lust that she was exuding. I crawled up her prone body slowly, my movements slow and lithe. If she was confused on how much I truly loved her- then I would make sure she knew by the end of the night.

I kissed my way up her neck and towards her ear, Her small human body, radiated heat into my own, warming me to my core. I began to whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

At least I was…until she pushed me off.

"Edward," she asked timidly as her hand languidly stroked my bare skin. "I have a feeling that tonight is going to be one of _those_ nights- not that I mind! I love when we have _those_ nights… but I was thinking we could not have one of _those_ nights-"

I placed my hand over her mouth, my head spinning around her words. "Bella- you're rambling. What are you trying to say?"

She took a deep breath to steel herself and looked into my eyes. "Although I love making love to you…I need help believing you're with me tonight. I want you to fuck me. Hard."

My cock sprung to life at hearing her sweet lips virtually wrap themselves around that word. I attacked her lips with my own, desperate to release the pent up sexually tension from this past week. Our tongues tangled with one another and her sweet taste invaded my senses, blocking everything else from my mind. Her hands tangled into my unruly bronze locks and pulled gently, eliciting groans from deep in my throat. She broke away from me, gasping for much needed air. Unable to stop myself, I kisses down the smooth column of her throat, placing gentle nips at the fangs marks that graced her neck. I felt as though they were my mark on her- proclaiming to the rest of the male populace that she was _my_ woman. They only other way to portray that would be to mount her in front of any man that looks at her- and while my Bella is certainly adventurous…I don't think she's into public sex.

My hands tugged her baby doll over her head –careful not to shred it, as I'm willing to bet It will definitely be making a repeat appearance. I plucked at her taunt nipples, bringing moans of my name as will as unintelligible words pouring from her open mouth. She writhed under my wandering hands and teasing fingers, her pleasure bringing out primal urges from deep within me.

Her hands skimmed over my abs and she pulled my boxers down as far as they would go. "Off."

I followed willingly with her demand, my erection springing free. Her hands wrapped themselves around my dick, rubbing up and down. "Jesus Bella."

Her lips curved into a smirk, delighted by my reaction to her. She removed her hand and pushed me onto my back, straddling my hips. Bella leaned in and kissed me as she lined me up at her dripping core. I thrust my hips up and sheathed myself into her fiery depths.

Her pussy wrapped around me like a vice, holding me deep within her. Bella threw her head back, her long hair tickling my thighs, and let out a long groan. She started to bounce on top on me, her luscious breasts bouncing with her movements. My hips snapped up to meet hers, unable to help myself. I grasped her hips and helped her move at a faster pace, her mouth opened in a silent scream.

"You like that Bella?" She nodded, unable to speak. I thrust into her harder. "Answer me."

"Yes, God yes."

I flipped us so I was on top of her, looking deeply into her unfocused eyes. Lifting one of her legs, I pulled it up around my shoulder. I needed to get a deep inside her as possible. My hips pistoned in and out of her at a bruising pace. It had been far too long since Bella and I had really fucked.

"Edward! Harder, fucking harder!"

I pounded mercilessly into her pussy, pushing her off the edge of pleasure. Her orgasm swept over her, my cock drenched in her juices. Bella's nails raked down my back and her hips rocked against my own. Her neck was bared to me, tempting me in a million different ways. My fangs clicked out. I needed to bite her soon or I would go insane.

Bella noticed, eyeing my mouth with renewed lust. "Bite me…Edward, fucking bite me."

_With pleasure…_

I sunk my teeth into her buttery soft flesh, tearing into the ripe vein beneath the surface. Her sweet blood flowed into my waiting mouth. I drank greedily, taking long pulls from the wound. My cock continued to pound with vigor, not at all hindered by my preoccupation with her neck.

Bella tightened and released once more, clinging to me as another orgasm tore through her. My cock started to swell within her, her orgasm drawing mine to the surface. I tore my fangs away from her neck and moaned her name as I released into her in spurts.

We collapsed into an exhausted heap- her more than me- on top of the bed. I pulled the blanket up around us, making sure to tuck her in close to my side. Bella sighed in contentment and snuggled against me, her hair lightly fanning over my chest. The joy that swelled in my chest at the intimacy of this moment. I kissed her head lightly, unable to keep myself from loving her.

"Edward," she asked after a long while. Her bright brown eyes bored into mine.

I smiled down at her. "Yes love?"

She propped herself up. "What was all that in the living room about?"

_Shit._ I tried to play it off. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you start with that. You know exactly what I'm talking about. The candles, the flowers…that's way too much for Valentine's Day. What was all that for?"

Well…this wasn't the way I wanted to do this but…

I got off the bed and found my jeans, reaching inside the pocket for the small light blue and white box. Bella leaned over the bed, watching my movements with curiosity and shock. I knelt beside her.

Butt naked.

In the middle of the night.

Yeah, most definitely not how I imagined it.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you since the first moment I saw you. And I promise to love you until the last….Will you marry me?"


End file.
